


Office Meeting

by Katthekitkat



Category: Predator, Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Blow Job, Knot, M/M, Public Sex, Semi Public Sex, Yautja, breath play, cum, office blow job, secrect sex, yautja/yautja - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katthekitkat/pseuds/Katthekitkat
Summary: Zika helps Zu'kon blow off some steam and might have bitten off more than he can chew. (Zika and Zu'kon are my yautja oc's)





	Office Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Zika and Zu'kon belong to me! R'ka belongs to a friend of mine. If you are interested, you can follow me on twitter @BexelyK

Zu’kon was stacking his papers and making sure his desk was nice and tidy for the meeting he had called for that after noon. The meeting was to be held right before lunch, that way all the people involved wouldn’t be tired from having full bellies. But he planned it just so, so that no one will linger around to ask any questions or try and carry a small conversation. Zu’kon wasn’t in the mood, waking up meaner that morning than any of the others.

Zu’kon looks up from his nitpicking and rolls his eyes to see that it was his mischievous secretary walking in wearing a short pencil skirt and a form fighting black blouse, the tops of his creamy white chest on full display. The smaller male sashays to stand beside Zu’kon and clicks judgingly as he reaches down and straightens Zu’kon’s black tie.

“Nervous, are we? Or are you just frustrated?” Zika calls Zu’kon out and starts to lay papers down on the chairs sitting in front of Zu’kon’s large desk, teasing Zu’kon by bending down in a way that made his tight little skirt pull up and expose the soft white meat just below his ass cheeks.

Zu’kon messed up when a little groan escaped his throat. He tried to hide it my clearing his throat, but that did nothing but dig his grave further into the ground. Zika’s blue green eyes where on the older male in a heartbeat, burning into his golden honey eyes all knowing.   

“Oh!” Zika clicks, mandibles pulling up in a knowing smirk. “Having one of those days, are we?” Zika sets the spare papers down on a little catch all table near the door and goes to stand far to close to Zu’kon. The blue grey male puffing up just as Zika strokes his broad chest, his other hand moving up and down his arm. “I can help you out with that sir.” Zika chirps, eyes almost begging to properly touch him.

“Zika, no. This is a professional environment. Such things you are suggesting are against the rules and are just plain public indecency.” Zu’kon shrugs Zika’s touch away which earns him a very disappointed growl. Zu’kon finds humor in Zika as he mocks being hurt. “Also, I don’t want you starting something you can’t finish.”  Zu’kon chuckles, their knowing eyes making contact long enough for the voices outside the door to grow near. Zika takes his last chance and dives under Zu’kon’s desk. Zu’kon was a little surprised by this, but not by much. Though what he had in mind would have been reserved till after the boring 15-minute meeting.

The first to walk into the room was R’ka, a young employee, new to the job. Zika was just pulling his foot under the table. R’ka of course saw this, but somethings he figures are just better left unspoken. Shortly after he sits down and reads his paper over, everyone else start to pile in the room.

Just under the desk Zika sat on his ass quietly, legs tucked up under him, his prize inches away from his face. He stays still until Zu’kon clears his throat and picks up the paper and begins to read from it. Zika swallows his excitement down, swearing the room could hear his heart beat with how hard it thumped in his chest from excitement. Easily, Zika reaches out, unclasping Zu’kon’s belt buckle and peeling his pants away to expose his sheath. Zika almost yipped as he came face to face with it, only sparing Zu’kon a glance up before reaching out with a gentle finger to trace the mouth of the vent.

Zu’kon almost jumped out of his skin soon as Zika touched his vent, but Zu’kon has many years under his belt and he knows very well how to hide his expressions and even more, how to control his body.

Zika traces the soft mouth of Zu’kon’s vent just long enough for it to start to open. Zika silently pats Zu’kon’s thigh to calm him down and relax. It works enough, his sign being how Zu’kon sets back more comfortably in his chair. Happy with this, Zika dips a blunt claw inside the sensitive, and then another. Soon Zika was two fingers deep inside Zu’kon’s sheath coaxing his cock out.

Zu’kon all the while felt as though he was sweating bullets. What Zika was doing to him had him so on edge it was almost unreal. It was like a wet dream come to life, though this time it was very, very real. Zu’kon wanted to pant and thrust his hips at Zika, but the older male had control and he need to keep it.

Zika laps at his inner mouth when Zu’kons cock finally rest heavy and fully erect in his hands. Zika has to just eye the marvelous cock for a moment, its slightly pointed, beaded head pointed right at him, the ribbed shaft setting heavy in his hand, the beginnings of his knot just beginning to show. Zika may not have been cross eyed anymore, but just then he felt like it again.

Zika strokes the impressive cock gently with a loose hand, paying extra close attention to his body language and the way he spoke and addressed the room. Zu’kon had yet to mess up and Zika was impressed. But that steal like compose and control wasn’t going to last forever.

R’ka turns his head to the side a little when he notices Zu’kon jerk a little in his seat, his voice cutting completely out for a second. R’ka swallows knowingly but supplies the male beside him with a head nod when they commented on how Zu’kon must still be having problems with his back after that fall down the stairs.

What the room didn’t know is that Zika had just swallowed Zu’kon’s pulsing cock down to the hilt, tongue coming to wrap around it like a snake and stroke him as his throart worked to swallow around him.

 Zu’kon found himself having a hard time to breeth all of the sudden and ended up tapping Zika with his foot in warning. Letting him know that he needs to calm down.

Zika didn’t want to stop. He found it fun pushing Zu’kon to the edge, but he also know Zu’kon had a heavy hand when it came to punishments so he relaxed on his treatments and just allowed his tongue to calmly work his cock as a free hand came up to massage his forming knot.

A small ring was the signal for the end of the meeting, also letting them all know that it was lunch time. Zu’kon puts his paper down and clasps his hands together. “Any questions?” He received a bunch of no sir’s. “Okay then. Dismiss, go and enjoy your lunch break.

R’ka ended up being the last to leave the room, but not before hitting the lock button on his way out. Unlike everyone else in the room, R’ka had figured out what was going on under that desk and figures Zu’kon would want himself some alone time.

Soon as the door clicked closed, Zu’kon pushed back in his chair and stares down at Zika with a hungry predatory look. “Finish what you started.” He hisses, no longer needing to hide his emotions.

Zika yips from excitement and gets back to work, doubling down with his treatment to Zu’kon’s cock, tongue tightening and loosening around his shaft, handing massaging whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Zu’kon growls from frustration, his release so close yet so far away. He reaches down and grabs a hand full of Zika’s short tender tress and begins to fuck up into the golden yautja’s mouth. Zu’kon does his best to keep his grunts and growls silent, not wanting to alert the rest of the building of what he was doing. But the more he used Zika’s mouth/throat, the more he just wanted to roar.

Zika grips Zu’kon’s thighs, squeezing tightly as Zu’kon quite literally takes his breath away. His lungs had begun to burn as he tries an suck in a breath, but he couldn’t get anything down around Zu’kons’s prick. He doesn’t stop Zu’kon though. In some sick way he was getting off on being used in this way and left his prick pulsing and twitching inside his skirt.

When Zu’kon finally cums, he bows over Zika, holding his face close to his crotch, forcing Zika to almost take his large throbbing knot into his mouth, but that was essentially impossibly, the pricks from Zika’s teeth proof enough.

The cum floods Zika’s abused throat, causing the male to whimper and push against an almost unrelenting Zu’kon. When Zu’kon finally backs off, letting the rest of his release spill onto the floor, Zika falls back on his haunches couching and sputtering for breath.

Zu’kon purrs as he watches the golden yautja regain control of his breath, but essentially leaves him alone for a minute so he can properly regain himself.

Gently Zu’kon reaches out and cups the side of Zika’s face and chuffs, “You did such a good boy taking as much as you could.” Despite almost making him moan in front of a room full of others, not to mention the fact that he was sucking his dick the entire time, Zu’kon made sure to let Zika know he did good. “Come here.” Zu’kon signals for Zika to get up and come sit in his lap.

Hesitantly, Zika gets up and sets in Zu’kons lap, leaning against the solid form of the male and just huffs.

“Told you in the beginning and you followed though. Proud of you.” Zu’kon runs his hand up Zika’s skirt and twitches before a jolt of laughter pours out of him, pulling his hand back to look at it, eyeing the cum that now covered his fingers. “Well I guess you enjoyed yourself too!” Zu’kon exclaims squeezing Zika closer to him and purring.

Zika rolls his eyes, not wanting to use his voice just yet, but he does end up leaning into Zu’kon’s hold and answering the males purr with his own.


End file.
